Diary of a Serial Killer
by Konen
Summary: Yuki lived a life of abuse until she left her home to join the Akatsuki.  Sasuke/OC, probably.  Don't worry, she's not a Mary Sue.
1. Preface

Since you probably aren't already aware of this, I must inform you that I don't own Naruto. Although, I do own my OC Yuki, and if I find out you've used her without my permission, I will sue you for (approximately) the amount of the national debt.*

* * *

December 11th, four days after my fourteenth birthday, was the day I joined the Akatsuki. I remember it very clearly, as if it was only yesterday that I walked through the large, intimidating, stone entrance of the main hideout. The day was cold and gloomy and I was probably about equivalent to a car wreck.

I joined the Akatsuki out of my own free will. Yes, you read that correctly. I wasn't kidnapped; I wasn't drugged then hauled back so they could make use of my exceptional powers. (In comparison to the other members, my abilities could be considered average at best.) I'm not a Jinchuuriki. I chose to come to them, to beg for acceptance. I guess you could say it was an emotional outlet for me, a coping strategy. Maybe not. Whatever the case, that could probably best be described as the point in time when I went off the deep end. I wanted to be a missing-nin. I wanted my picture in the Bingo Book. I wanted to kill. I was an emotional basket case, and I guess I just blew up.

Anyway, here's my story. Let me start from the beginning.

I was born into a nice, liked, middle-class family. My parents loved me and treated me like a princess, and I was just about ready to start at the academy. All was going well for me and life was great. That is, until the killings.

When I was only six years old, I watched my mom, dad, brother, and sister being slaughtered right before my eyes. Of course, the police came to stop the psychopathic man, but not before it was too late for them. I didn't know who did it, and to this day, it still remains a mystery to me.

After that terrible event, life became hell for me. Seeing as I had no other living relatives, I was forced to move in with my abusive uncle. I was beaten, raped, and neglected for the majority of my life. I still became a ninja and I still managed to make some friends. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to stop him because he promised (threatened) to kill me if I spoke one word of it. He was the kind of person that would keep that promise. Consequentially, I went on living this torturous life. The only way I could think of to escape, besides suicide, was to run away. I had already attempted the former several times to no avail. So, there I was, 14 years old, begging with all my life to be allowed to join a criminal organization. I know, it's pretty twisted, but that's just the way things are for me.

I fully expected them to reject me, to turn me down. And that was fine with me. If that had been the case, I would have just asked them to kill me themselves, to assist me with what I had been living so closely to for 10 years. To my extreme surprise, though, none of this happened. After brief interrogation, they accepted me. It was like a breath of fresh air, a feeling I hadn't experienced for a decade. I later asked why on several occasions but always got the same answer; "You could possibly be of use to us." I've never completely understood what they meant by that.

I've always been small for my age; at the time, I was only about 5'9" and weighed a whopping 80 pounds. My genjutsu and taijutsu were quite good, I must admit, but I was terrible at ninjutsu. Why would they choose me to join? Of course, I do have a kekkei genkai, but it's nothing special. I can basically read other people's thoughts, memories, and emotions. This is only possible by direct contact, though. Pretty useless if you ask me. (By the time I would have been able to touch them, I' d be dead. Even if that's not the case; I found out they're angry. WOW, that's really going to help me defeat them. As if I couldn't tell just by the fact that they wanted to kill me.)

All conundrums aside, I am officially a member of the Akatsuki. My name is Yuki Akita and I am sixteen years old. I am a serial killer. And I am proud of it.

* * *

*I'm JK. Calm down.


	2. Entry 1

I have been a member of the Akatsuki for over two years now, and I had never experienced something as shocking to me as I did on my sixteenth birthday.

At this point in time, many of my former comrades were dead. It was strange, because it all happened so suddenly. Things were going smoothly and then, out of nowhere, they just started dropping like flies. First Hidan, then Kakuzu, Deidara, and Tobi. (The personality, at least. And, just between you and I, I liked Tobi way more than Madara.)

Today, the anniversary of my birth, though, was the day that Itachi died. This death is what really hit me. It was like a slap in the face, a wake up call. Not only was Itachi my first friend made in this organization, but also the only friend, in a sense. He helped me become a better ninja and salvaged me from my past. He taught me to kill without mercy, and opened my eyes to one very important aspect of (Akatsuki) shinobi life; death is nothing. It means nothing, and it is nothing to shy away from.

Even so, the death of my friend wasn't something I could just shrug off. And this surprised me. On one of my missions, I clashed with a high-profile target of ours who told me something that caught my attention. I can't quite recall his name…Naruno? Narata? Whatever it is, it doesn't matter…but his words…I'll never forget them. This is what he said:

"_You probably have friends, right? If so, you should be able to understand me. My comrades…my friends…mean more to me than even my dream. Without them, I am nothing. That's why I will never let you hurt them. I will stick with them always. Even if they run away, I will follow them and show them the light. I will never give up on them…I will never give up on you, Sasuke, because that is what friends do."_

I didn't really understand the last bit about Sasuke, and it seemed to be said more to himself than anything. I knew very little of the young boy spoken of, except for the fact that he was Itachi's brother and one of the few remaining Uchihas. It made me wonder what affiliation this outspoken kid had with him. None the less, there was something about his quote that rang so…true. The moment I found out about Itachi's death, those words started playing through my mind like a broken record.

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, I let my shell break loose and I cried.


End file.
